


【锤基】【授翻】HEAT 热潮 By karuvapatta

by FlamencoC



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, Forced Masturbation, Ice Play, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, 冰块play, 占有行为, 双性Loki, 可疑的自愿, 强制自慰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamencoC/pseuds/FlamencoC
Summary: 作者摘要：在分化为Omega并进入发情期后，Loki必须被锁起来好保护他自己。Thor进入囚室探望他。非常非常无耻的pwp。一共有两个章节！译者的话：原设定大概在雷神1期间，似乎除了Thor所有人都知道Loki是收养的，包括Loki自己。这是我尝试的第一篇翻译，一定有很多不足的地方，请不要犹豫地指出！也希望有机会为大家翻译更多AO3上相对比较简单的锤基好文x





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karuvapatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuvapatta/gifts).
  * A translation of [Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111177) by [karuvapatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuvapatta/pseuds/karuvapatta). 



> 原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111177/chapters/9264751  
> 作者主页：https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuvapatta/pseuds/karuvapatta  
> Thank you sooooo much for giving me credit！

第一章

Thor痛恨看到自己的弟弟沦落至此：如同一个低声呜咽的动物，双手被锁链束缚在头顶上方，光裸的双腿在地上扭动着。他被固定成坐下的姿势，显然在囚室的石板上很不舒服。

Thor停下了脚步。他理解为什么Omega需要被锁起来。Loki浓郁又充满了吸引力的香味充斥着他的感官。他的视线模糊起来，阴茎立刻变得硬挺，并且还在不断悸动着。现在去想任何其他的事情都是徒劳，Thor的脑海中只有Loki苍白的皮肤，修长的双腿，和他向Thor主动敞开的身体，仿佛熟透的果实般待人吞噬。

他又犹豫地向前迈了一步，Loki现在似乎注意到他了——他的低吟变得更大声，甩了甩头，用因为高热而格外明亮的眼睛看着Thor。他的双腿大敞着，或许是被迫的，也或许不是。

当Thor接近的时候囚室的屏障自动消失了，紧接着又在他的身后合上。囚室内部的空气更加浓郁，致使他的呼吸加速，心脏在胸膛大声跳动着。

“你还好吗？”他低声沙哑地问，并非故意这样使用他的嗓音，可他现在已经很难控制自己的身体了。

Loki没有回答他。这并不令人惊讶——他刚刚进入自己的第一次发情期，在全阿斯加德面前暴露了自己是一个低下的Omega的事实，这对他来说无疑是一个很大的打击。他在很长一段时间都没有和Thor说过话，在他的房间里闷闷不乐。但事态变得太危险了——他那温柔，未经触碰的性的气味勾得大家心急火燎。于是到他被赋予一个配得上阿斯加德的王子的alpha为止，他都不得不被锁在这里。这也是为他自己好。

Thor知道来这里有多危险。虽说Loki处于现在的状态，但他还是Thor的兄弟。但是Thor——Thor是阿斯加德出身最高的alpha。他天生拥有首先选择伴侣的权利，尤其是对于Loki这种Omega。他必须与占有的本能斗争——他曾斗争过，现在仍在斗争着。

Loki穿着一件无袖的宽松外衣和松散的马裤*。他扭动着臀部，试图给他疼痛的阴部施加一些压力。他的阴茎肿胀着，在裤子上撑出明显的隆起，渗出湿润的液体浸透了那小块布料。发情期的狂热将他的双颊染得通红，他喘着气呼吸着，恳求地看着Thor。

在囚室的角落里有一罐冷水，还有一块干净的布巾。Thor捡起了它们，在接近Loki之前冷静了一会儿*。

“我不能，”他说，道歉着。“你知道我不能。”

Loki发出低吟。他的双眼因为欲望而深沉迷蒙。当Thor用浸湿的布料轻触他的额头时他闭上了眼睛，发出极微小，极可怜的声音。闪闪发光的水滴顺着他的脸颊向下流淌，他的皮肤滚烫，Thor很惊讶那些水珠没有蒸腾起来。

“这不是你需要的，是吗？”雷神低喃，他的手不由自主地拂过Loki颤抖的大腿。 “不是这儿痛吗？”

他的弟弟，他那总是故意拧着劲儿的兄弟，现在仅剩下最基础的本能。他的腿是多么容易地向Thor张开，他的轻吟又多么甜蜜，弓起臀部让Thor的手滑到他想要他碰触的地方。

Thor剥开他的裤子去看。曾经他们共同沐浴或是同床共枕的时候，他看见过Loki的身体，却毫无邪念。然而，Loki从来没有像现在这样。

他的阴茎向上弯起，红润而且沉甸甸的。但吸引Thor目光的是他汁水淋漓、闪闪发光的女阴。他呆住了，伸出手去碰触它，指尖在滑腻的褶皱之间滑脱。

Loki启唇惊喘起来，把他的臀部向前顶以索求更多。看上去在他的需求面前他已经忘却了所有耻辱；如果他的头脑依旧冷静，他绝不会表现得如此明目张胆。但他 _ _并不是__ ，Thor提醒自己，收回了手，忽略掉Loki无言的抗议。

“嘘……”他说。罐子里的水冰凉得令人愉悦，他将水珠滴在Loki的脸上，让水流安慰他，接着让几滴水直接落在Loki渴望的口中。他兄弟的喉咙随着吞咽而张翕着，这景象直接刺激着Thor的下体。那双粉红色的嘴唇之间如果含着Thor的阴茎努力吸吮，用他天赋才华的巧舌取悦他，该有多么惹人喜爱。Thor会让他拥有它，在他幼嫩的喉咙里播撒他的种子，然后看着Loki尽数吞下——

他必须数到三才能让自己不至于屈服于诱惑。三，然后十，然后大概数到了一百；Loki一直在发出渴求的呻吟。

Thor再次浸湿了布料。这一次他深吸了一口气。

“让我来吧，”他低声呢喃，安抚着，将那布料敷在Loki的双腿之间。

Loki发出的声音几近疯狂，在冰冷的布料碰触他过热的下体时使劲扭动着身体。他啜泣着，眼泪顺着脸颊流淌下来，双手在束缚下不住颤抖。

这很残忍，Thor想，但也是必要的；Omega不应该在除了他们的alpha之外的任何人手中感受欢愉。他们不能被信任。但他也知道他不能放任Loki这样受苦。

他真心希望冷水能以某种方式缓解Loki的需求，但看起来并不是这样。在Thor的碰触下Loki失去了自我，喘息着浑身颤抖着乞求更多。他情热的气味更加浓郁了，Thor几乎无法呼吸。

他将那块布料往上移动到Loki阴茎的根部，让水珠滴下他的阴唇。Loki的大腿紧锁在他的胳膊上，抱着他，催促着他，而Thor几乎因这放浪的展示而微笑起来。

他为欲望而感到疼痛，几乎和Loki一样严重。他的每一丝本能都在朝他尖叫，让他压住（mount）Loki，拥有他， _ _索取他__ 。这是他的责任也是他的权力，作为alpha的权力，作为阿斯加德继承人的权力。

而Loki一定也是想要的。如果他必须属于某个人——Thor当然要远远好过那些无名的野蛮之辈。其他人可能会虐待他，仅凭自己的喜好使用他那美丽的身体然后抛弃他，像那么多不幸的Omega所经历的那样——

他靠得太近了。Loki热烫的唇轻轻扫过他的下巴，留下一个笨拙黏腻的吻。他几乎不能控制自己去回应，但他必须……必须……

他的手却动摇了。他向里按压得更深，找到Loki湿润而开放的入口。天呀，不，这儿……这有些冰块放在盛水的罐子里，好让水保持冰凉。Thor试着拿出一个的时候几乎将整罐的水都洒在地面上。……但接着他拿到了，冰冷又坚硬，能正好捏在他的两个指头中间的小立方体。

将那冰块滑入Loki的阴唇中间很容易——太容易了。Thor看着Loki完全迷失在快感中的表情。他嘟囔着些听不懂的词，寒冷在他高热的软肉上感觉如同电击。Thor希望它能自己代他忍受痛苦，但——

Loki再次分开双腿，这次几乎完全展开，他的阴茎疯狂抽动着，整个身体的感官似乎都集中在Thor的手上，集中在他正向Loki阴道内推入的冰块上。

“这就对了，”Thor喘息道。他现在硬得发疼。Loki湿润滑腻的嘴唇紧贴在他的下巴上，让他从所有不能立刻操进Loki的理由中分心。“打开，为我打开……”

他无法想象这种感觉。他是个alpha，注定无需体会粗暴的对待和插入，更不会轻易向欲望屈服。但Loki在他的耳畔呻吟着，他的呼吸热烫潮湿，他的阴道瑟缩着包裹住Thor的手指。它热得太不可思议了，那冰块对他来说一定是极大的刺激。

不需要很长的时间，没过多久，Loki在他的手掌的作弄下分崩离析，容易得完全不像他自己。这都是因为情热，Thor知道，是他的本能统治着他。但他情难自已地看着Loki紧紧依附着他，粗浅地喘息着。Loki的高潮来得很快，他的身体将Thor的手指裹上更多香气馥郁的汁液，他的阴茎抽搐着，将精液喷射在自己绿色的衣料上。

接着他脱力地滑下来，浑身瘫软，精疲力竭。Thor耐心地等了一会儿才将自己的手拿开，惹出最后一个可怜的细微的呻吟。

然后他开始帮助Loki清理身体，用那块布料擦洗他汗湿的皮肤，帮助他换上新衣服。Loki眼睛仍然迷蒙地半开半闭。但之后，慢慢地他清醒了起来。在情热再次接管神智前他能享有片刻安宁。

他直视着Thor的眼睛，疲惫又苦涩。这样的他看上去很可爱，他一直很可爱。雷神的漂亮弟弟。

“这不够，”Loki挖苦道，咬紧牙关。“我需要 _ _更多__ ，你这个没用的蠢货——”

Thor哼了一声，无论如何，他很想念 _ _Loki__ 。“那么你需要什么？”

Loki怒视着。但当Thor靠进他，用拇指抚摸他的下唇时，他还是不能完全抑制身体的颤栗。

“……你的阴茎。”Loki小声说道，很不情愿，但非常清楚。“你射进来。”

“我为什么要把它给你呢？”Thor忍不住逗弄他。他知道那是不可能的，他知道他 _ _不能__ 那样做。Loki也知道。

“因为你想要我。”Loki张开他的唇，让Thor的手指进入。“你一直想要我，就算你费尽心思掩盖也没有用， _ _哥哥__ 。”

Thor哑口无言，于是干脆接受事实。“是的。”他说。“你这么美。”

Loki咬牙低吼了一声。他的骄傲依旧在受挫，还是那个在无形的枷锁中挣扎的omega。他的情热在回升了，完全没有因为他的高潮而离去的意思。

“那就做啊，”他嘶哑地说，“上我，让我成为你的——”

Thor摇了摇头。

“我不能，”他说“我不可以。”

他知道这是事实，即使他已经记不住原因。但他离开了。他成功离去，逐渐远离Loki的气味，每一步都比前一步更加沉重。

Thor是个alpha，他足够强大能够战胜这个——他确实如此。

但那一晚，以及之后的每一晚，他都在自己的床上辗转反侧，心里明白这无非是一句谎言。


	2. 第二章

Thor成功在谈判中保持沉默。他微笑，点头，在别人看不见的地方死死握着拳头。约顿人似乎并没注意到这个。

“父亲，”之后他说“你不能真的这样做。”

Odin将他冷漠，独眼的凝视转向他。他的沉默表示Thor的话逾矩了，尽管他们正在Odin的私人书房里，并没有其他人能听见这番谈话。

“我不能吗？”Odin温和地问。

“那是Loki，”Thor说。“是你的儿子，我的兄弟。你不能把他送给一个约顿军阀！”

他对他父亲的随和以及随之而来的漫长而沉重的沉默而感到不安。

“我也不能把他给 _ _你__ 。”最后Odin说道。

这话仿佛给了Thor一巴掌。他站在那儿，惊呆了。不可能。他密切防卫着自己。直到Loki的发情期完全过去他才再一次接近Loki。他们的父亲又怎么会直到在地牢里他们之间发生的一切呢？

“如果你要成为阿斯加德的国王，你就得学着明白你不能总是得到你想要的。”Odin简短的说道，随即遣走了他。“Loki已经接受了。你也应该接受。”

***

Loki _ _没有__ 接受。

当Thor来到他兄弟的房间时只见到一片狼藉。桌椅不是尽数倾倒就是被拆得四分五裂；一些Loki的藏书正燃烧着，随着一页页珍贵的知识被火焰吞噬，泛红的书页最终变成零散的黑色碎片缓缓飘升。

在这一切的中央，Loki正在愤怒地发抖。他被特意装扮得看上去美丽又温顺，好取悦他的新alpha。他的美貌由华丽的黑色外衣和简单的皇冠精心装点，目光却透着杀意。

“是你，”他冷笑道。“回来了，是吗？众神之父啊，Odin终于找到了我的用处，一定高兴的很吧……”

“父亲并不是想伤害你，”Thor说。

他不应该这样回答的。 Loki在近距离内快速而致命，他正冲着Thor下颚来的一拳几乎命中了目标。 托尔设法抓住了他的手腕，但也只是千钧一发。

“别这样，”他说。

令人惊讶的是Loki真的停下了。他急促地喘息着，瞳孔扩张，脸和Thor的脸只相距几英寸。Thor可以在自己的拇指下感受到他加速的脉搏。Loki那未经结合的Omega所散发的浓郁而辛辣的气味充斥着Thor的鼻腔。

他试图掩埋的一切，所有的渴望，和那纯粹的，肆无忌惮的爱欲——一切都在爆发。Thor扣紧了Loki细窄的手腕，就这样，一点细微的轻吟从Loki口中逃脱。

“我以为你的发情期结束了。”Thor粗声粗气地说，向香气的源头靠近。

“的确。”Loki轻声说。他完全没有挣扎的意思。他不自然地一动不动，任Thor把鼻尖压在他的头发上。

“你闻起来不像是这样的。”Thor低喃着。现在的气味确实不那么明显，不那么铺天盖地，但同样诱人。

他放开Loki的手腕，搂住他的后颈。这使得他更容易呼吸他，从他的发际线，顺着柔和的黑色卷发向下，到耳后，再到Loki的下颌与脖子相连接的地方。他的唇贴在他的皮肤上，他分开双唇，这样就能够品尝——

“Thor”Loki说，颤抖着。“别。”

他是个Omega。 只是一个Omega，迫切需要交配。只要他在公开场合走动，在每个人面前展露自己，就对自己和他人都是一种威胁。Thor已经见过人们看着Loki的表情，最开始是好奇，接着是恼怒，最后变得野蛮又狂热。Omega没有拒绝的权力，而Loki，作为Loki他自己，却一直都在这样做。

“你不能告诉我我该怎么做。”Thor提醒道，用牙齿轻咬着Loki的耳尖和和棱角分明的下颌。

“为什么？因为我什么都不是？”Loki苦涩的问道。

Thor想要回答， _ _不，因为你就是一切，你这个傻瓜。你不能永远隐藏它。__ 但这句话在他的口中留下不好的味道：Loki就要被送给别人了。他不是Thor能够拥有的。

“因为你是个Omega，”Thor最后说。这是事实，但Loki并不接受，身体在他的掌控下变得僵硬。“不，听我说。”Thor迫使Loki直视他的目光。“你的伴侣不会这样和善地对你。”

“去他的，”Loki咆哮着。“让他们全都滚到冥界去！我宁可弯下腰像婊子一样繁殖也不会心甘情愿服从一个约顿人。”

Thor低吼了一声。部分原因是因为他知道Loki在骄傲的躯壳下其实正在害怕，部分原因是因为不，他不会允许，他不会让任何人把他们的阴茎放在Loki附近的任何地方。

Loki的气味越来越明显。它如此的沉重又甜蜜，托尔不想与任何人分享;他将Loki推向前方，将他与他一直使用的镜子挤在一起，Loki就是在它面前为那个 _ _不会在乎__ 的alpha装扮自己的。托尔看到了那个约顿人，高大又具有压迫性。他很容易想象他巨大的冰冷的手将Loki分开，在那个混蛋用他的阴茎戳进Loki的身体时按住他的双腿。 Loki会哭出来，然后会 _ _允许__ 他，发出和他现在正在Thor的触摸下所发出的那些渴求的呻吟一样的声音。

他只是一个Omega，他会服从与他交配的第一个alpha。他没法控制这个——

“你在把事情变得更糟，”洛基低吟道。 “你——”

托尔无视了他。 Loki的黑色衣袍丝绸般柔软，挂在Loki的身上，使他看起来比他真实的身材更纤瘦。这很漂亮，但Thor不想要它，如果必要他会用牙齿撕裂它，以便他能够舔咬Loki身体的每一寸，在他的肌肤上留下足够的瘀痕。

哦。剥光Loki很容易。他的嘴可能会抗议，但他的身体完全是另一回事。他被一个强大的alpha的存在引发了另一次热潮。甚至他的嘴也做不好抗议——它盲目地搜寻着Thor的嘴唇，当Thor故意拒绝时只好深深喘息。

他摆弄着Loki的身体，用一只手握住他的脖子，另一只手握住他的手腕。他们面对着镜子，但Loki似乎太过迷乱而无从顾及。

“看，”Thor紧贴着他的耳朵低喘。“看你多可爱。”

Loki的身体仅为Thor一个人而展露，赤裸的躯体光彩照人。他在Thor的掌控下弓起脊背，臀部翘起。Thor能看见他肿胀的阴茎，和其下分开的软肉遮掩阴部而形成的肉瓣。

Loki看着自己，半睁着眼睛，张着嘴。他们现在的姿势显得Thor的块头更大了——他仍穿着他的礼服铠甲，在耀眼的鲜红色披风在他身后轻轻飘扬。但是Loki似乎很喜欢这个景象——他空闲的那只手伸向阴部向内探去——

“不许，”Thor沉声阻止。

他立刻就服从了——即使Loki也无法违抗他的alpha的直接命令。但是他也直接表明了他的不满，大声呻吟着，用指尖掐住自己的大腿好控制自己不再去碰。

但Thor现在明白了。他明白了为什么omega在他们的情热之中必须接受束缚与密切的监视：如果他们的身体真正属于alpha，那么他们的快乐也是如此。任何人都不应该被允许像这样触摸Loki，甚至连Loki自己都不能。

“嘘——”他贴着Loki的耳朵安慰着，轻轻地咬了一下。然后他抓住Loki的两只手腕将它们扣在他的背后，将汗湿的头发从他脸颊上拨开。“我抓住你了。”

他用手指环住Loki的阴茎。它沉重而饱满，正好能用手心握住；Thor握紧它并开始撸动，拇指蹭过顶端的小孔，然后撸下包皮揉弄他泛红的肿胀的头端。

Loki难耐地扭动着，咬紧了自己的下唇，可能是为了避免呻吟出声。这是一个小小的反抗，但非常符合Loki的习惯，而Thor不禁被他吸引，一种和他炽热又盲目的欲望完全不同的感情占领心绪。他在Loki的颈侧印下一个吻，呼吸着他浓郁的香气，试着寻找一个合适的角度将Loki送上顶端——

随着一声惊叫Loki达到了高潮，他的阴茎的血管在Thor的手里搏动着，将精液全都喷射在干净的镜面上，弄脏了他们两个人的倒影，而Thor只能怔怔地看着他们所制造出的图景。

他的手臂环过Loki的腰肢，用粗糙的指头分开他阴部的外唇，急切地看到镜中它玫瑰般的色彩。Loki的阴茎抖了抖，他的身体在Thor的环抱中轻颤，并分开了双腿。

“你调情的技巧糟透了，哥哥。”Loki咬紧牙关喘息着，“我非得求你上我吗？”

“我不能，”Thor说道，这话听起来空洞又虚弱。“我很想，但——”

“我知道你想，蠢货，”Loki说。他的双眸恢复了清明，透过镜子不以为然地看着他。“你的手都黏在我身上了不是吗？”

Thor埋在他的发丝里笑了起来，紧紧拥抱着他。“是因为你的味道，弟弟。”他说道。“你想象不到它闻起来是什么样的——根本不可能抵抗。”

Loki露出了一个讽刺的微笑。“是么，我倒很希望我的新alpha在这件事上能和你达成一致。”

Thor原本轻柔的拥抱收紧了，他没有忽略Loki负痛的轻哼，但对于他胸腔中燃烧的嫉妒的灼灼烈火来说这算不上什么。

Loki的alpha。那个该死的约顿人想把他的弟弟从他身边带走，远到约顿海姆去——

“放开我，”Loki说道。“你找过乐子了，现在我得去洗澡。”

让Loki脱离他的控制违背了Thor的一切本能，但他还是听从了。随着Loki的一个挥手绿色的萤火腾起，镜面上珍珠白的精点随之消去。Loki满意的转身走了。

然而Thor依旧不得安宁。他还是硬的难受，在礼服的铠甲的包裹下出了一身汗；他把它们拽了下去，跟着Loki的脚步走进浴室。他正巧来得及看见那深色头发的脑袋淹没在水面之下。水池的深度足以让Loki坐在池底。

一个设计精巧的喷泉将冰水洒入水池，Thor打了个寒战，但至少这有助于他清醒自己的头脑。Loki还是藏在水里，只有些偶尔浮出水面的气泡表示他没在试图淹死自己。

最后，Loki终于浮出水面。他深吸一口气站起身，湿透的发丝粘在他的脸上。再一次地Thor屏住了呼吸——他见过Loki的裸体，每每倾慕于他的美丽和优雅，但现在——

他不高兴地看着他。Loki注意到了他盯着看的眼神耸了耸肩。

“你能拿一条毛巾给我吗？”他边给自己的胳膊打上香皂边问。

Thor听从了。香皂的香气很浓，覆盖了Loki本来的气味。Thor觉得大概它就是因为这点好处被Loki选中的。

“为什么父亲要把你送给那个约顿人？”他问道，臂弯里抱着一条蓬松的白毛巾，像一个女仆一样等着Loki而且非常乐意这么做。Loki要离开的想法击中了他。他会离开，从此不在这儿，再也不是Thor的兄弟和挚友，再也不是那些在无数个夜晚使他不能安眠的污秽幻想的主角。

Loki脸上的阴鸷一闪而过，然后他继续有条不紊地擦洗自己。

“他想在约顿海姆引发内战，”他答道。“一旦Angrboda有了继承人，他就能够挑战Laufey的势力。我知道他一直想要自己掌握大权。而另一方面，一个分裂的国家就等于一个孱弱的国家……”

怒火在Thor心中沸腾。“那些该死的怪物就不能自己生育吗？”他生气地追问。“为什么必须是 _ _你__ ？”

Loki眨了眨眼，显然非常惊讶。接着数种复杂的情绪在他脸上掠过，快得Thor无法分辨。然后他笑了起来。“我不知道。可能约顿海姆的Omega很少吧。”

“大概吧。”Thor哼了一声。“我很惊讶一个那么暴力又危险的种族还能生孩子。”

Loki再次潜入水里好洗掉身上的肥皂泡，冷水溅了他一身。至少，Thor想，至少Loki能忍受约顿海姆。他总是不畏寒冷，能在冰冷的水里呆很久，比Thor久得多。

这个想法带来的安慰比他所希望的更少。

Loki走出水池，在一旁装饰的长椅上坐下了，浑身赤裸，湿得滴水。Thor难以控制自己不去欣赏他的一双长腿，他肌理匀称的胸膛，和他举手投足间与生俱来的优雅。即使是现在这样，他仍是Thor见过的最美丽的Omega。

“你在盯着我看。”Loki说道。Thor走近用毛巾包裹住他弟弟的肩膀，而Loki向后仰起头看着Thor。他的声音里包含了一种不同的意味，带着一点惊叹和渴望。他的绿眼睛睁得大大的，带着不确定的疑惑。他眨了一次眼，又一次，睫毛上挂着细小的水珠。然后他微微一笑。

Thor凝视着他的兄弟，一直盯着。他想把着景象印在自己的记忆里，Loki脸上的每一个细节，他鼻梁的形状，他的眉毛，他高高的颧骨。他用指节轻抚过它们，因Loki的颤抖而暗自愉悦。

他的弟弟一直把自己保护的很好，但Thor也知道他痛恨自己的现状。从他发情期开始以来——Thor清楚地记得他眼里的慌乱神情，那时Loki刚刚发现alpha和beta们过分的注意和他气味的微妙转变。他也记得他吸入Loki的气味时它如何唤起他的欲望。Loki把自己关在房间里，之后被迫关押在囚室之中来保障他的安全。Loki现在正显露出一些挫败和脆弱的情绪，露出不悦的表情。

“你没法想象我的感受，”他低声说，“发情期来的时候我完全停止了思考。那很疼，你还——”Thor扣住他的后颈时他慌乱地吸了一口气。他的心跳更响了，Thor几乎都能听得见。“你还激发了它，你——”

Thor跪在Loki分开的腿间。Loki还在发抖，但并非由于寒冷；他寻找着Thor的唇，又甜蜜又轻易地把自己献给他。Thor捉住了他的唇回以一吻，然后加深了它，舌尖热烫地抵着Loki的舌。

“我控制不了，”Loki在亲吻的空隙间呻吟着“我所想的一切都只有，只有 _ _取悦__ 你，转过身等你把我变成你的——”

Thor被长时间忽视的阴茎立起来了。Loki没有说谎——他信息素的气味改变了，充斥着Thor的大脑。他不知道为什么会这样。可能因为Loki还很年幼，而这是他的第一次情热。大概以后它会安定下来，变得规律。以后，当Loki和那个约顿人在一起的时候。

Thor低吼着把Loki向后推去。长椅足够宽，可以让Loki舒服地躺下，Thor撑在他的上面，免得自己的体重挤坏了他。

“你是我的，”他野蛮地说，咬着Loki的颈侧。“我会永远保护你的。”

Loki轻哼着，朝着Thor弓起身。他尖锐的指甲嵌进Thor的前臂，修长的双腿向上蜷曲圈住Thor的腰。他们的阴茎蹭在一起，但Thor想要的是——他能感觉到Loki腿间的湿滑，就在下面已经准备好了等待着他。他用一只手触摸那里，牙齿咬着Loki突出的锁骨，然后将他的手指插入Loki的阴道。它又热又滑腻，紧紧包裹着Thor的指节。他轻而易举地深入进去，用手指在湿软的通道内抽插，Loki在他身下扭动呻吟。

但不只如此。他看着Loki的腿间，分开他丰腴的阴唇。它们在前方汇合形成Loki阴茎的根部。更内部的小阴唇艳红充血，光滑闪亮。在它们之间——就在那儿，Loki的入口，熟透地微微张开，瑟缩着想要抓住些什么。Thor亲吻了它，伸出舌头在他的阴部舔了一大口，Loki的双腿立刻反射性地圈紧了他的脖颈。

“躺好。”他用Loki不得不服从的语调命令着。他的命令得到了一声轻微的呜咽和一声乞求的低语作为回应。

Thor的舌头在他的阴唇上滑过，追寻着信息素的甜蜜滋味。它尝起来就像那种香味一样，但远更浓郁，带着麝香一样的味道。他轻轻地吻了一下，然后伴着Loki尖锐的啜泣，没有任何警告地将舌头刺入内部。

他舔食着Loki直到下颚酸痛，而Loki不再掩饰地抽泣着，他的阴部完全湿透了，阴茎渗出大量前液，手指紧紧揪着Thor的头发。这对于Omega来说放肆极了，但Thor毫不在意。他的兄弟在他身下一团糟，过于混乱甚至没法求饶。而Thor从没这么硬过。他的阴茎胀痛，阴囊饱满沉重，做好了将Loki完全填满的准备。他不应该这样做，他脑海里有一个朦胧的印象告诉他不行——

他退后了。Loki因为失去他的环抱而颤抖着，因为情热而虚弱，但仍旧能发出需求的小声呜咽，让Thor头脑里的弦彻底崩断。除了Loki的阴道紧裹住自己阴茎所带来的紧致的热度以外，他什么都可以不在乎——

他在龟头接触到Loki绵软的入口的同时就狠狠向前挺腰，迅速又猛烈地向内推进着，将Loki完全打开，引出他唇畔破碎的呻吟。

这远好于他所有的幻想，好于他所有的梦，好于他曾拥有的任何床伴。在Thor的粗暴无情的操弄下Loki的理智分崩离析。Thor脑海中只有他向内挤压着的滑嫩和紧致，他几乎完全抽出，接着再次狠狠地完全插入那个贪婪地吞咽着的肉穴。

他抬起Loki的屁股好用更好的角度进入他，每一次抽插都操得更深，撞击在更里面的嫩肉上。他的阴茎一定是顶住了一个敏感处，因为Loki惊叫出声并在几次推动之后射了出来，他的肉壁紧锁着他，紧张得不可思议。

Thor在用力时低吟出声，Loki除了躺在那儿接受一切外几乎什么都做不了，但他这幅样子漂亮极了：温顺又驯服，急着取悦他。这幅样子太不像Loki，因为罕见而分外珍贵——而这全属于Thor自己。

__我的__ 。他边深深地抽插边这样想道，捏住Loki的下颌粗鲁地亲吻他。“我的。”他在Loki柔韧的口腔里舔吮着低吼。

Loki用亮得惊人的绿眼睛看着他。“你的，”他气喘吁吁地重复道“你的……”

最后一次抽插，紧接着他终于抵在他的深处发泄出来——而Loki的肉穴轻易吞下了所有的精液，颤抖着接受他的吻。

***

将Loki恢复成原来的状态是相当困难的，Thor只能在尽快离开这一点上帮上忙。

他现在看着Loki，一个羞怯的Omega与alpha见面的完美画面。这让他感觉到Angrboda有多高大，相比起来Loki像矮人一样小巧。如果他伤害Loki——

“他本来应该是处子的，”约顿人嗅到Loki皮肤上混杂的气味说。他们尽可能去掩盖它，但那根本就是不可能的。

“他们还是孩子而已，”奥丁解释道。“这没什么伤害。”

Angrboda高傲地看了他一眼。他血红色的眼睛和深蓝色的皮肤让他看上去气势汹汹——在他旁边的Loki几乎显得精致了。

“在我的家乡，亲兄弟之间不能一起睡觉。”约顿人冷笑道。

在漫长的沉默里Thor以为Odin不会对他的嘲讽作出回应。他已经像Thor和Loki表达过不满，因为他们的短视和愚蠢而谴责他们。

Loki并不属于Thor。他是Thor的兄弟。这是暂时的疯狂——这什么也不算，什么都不算。

Thor在身侧紧紧攥着拳，即使有人看到了他也不在乎。

但接着Odin回答：“他们没有血缘关系。”

Thor惊呆了。他一定是听错了吧？但看起来并不是，没有人表现出惊讶的样子，连Loki都没有。他的双眼盯着地面，回避着Thor的凝视。

Angrboda用他冰冷的蓝色手指扣住Loki的下巴将他的头抬起。他仔细检查了Loki的脸一会儿，深深地皱起眉头，在他额头已有的许多纹路上又多了一条皱纹。

“他长得完全不像Laufey。”他说道。

Loki向他露出了一个无辜的笑容。“怎么，大人，你很失望吗？”他假做甜蜜的样子问道。

这是他第一次开口，而Thor继续盯着他。

Loki的皮肤在Angrboda的碰触下逐渐染上深蓝的色调，并慢慢扩散到他的整个脸庞。

然后Loki拧过头脱离了他的掌控，很快便恢复了他平常的样子。他的皮肤苍白，像个正常的阿斯加德人。

他缓慢地不情愿地与Thor凝视的眼神对视，就好像他害怕Thor的反应似的。事实是Thor除了用亲吻和对爱情的宣告抹去Loki脸上的犹疑外完全不知如何应对。

“我要他了。”Angrboda说道。他低沉的声音似乎来自很远的地方。

Thor只能看见Loki明亮的绿眼睛和辞别的双唇。“那么再见了，”他说道，表面上是同时对着Odin和Thor说的，但甚至没有给众神之父的方向投去一点目光。

远处，一场风暴正在室外聚集。Thor能从他的骨血里感受到它，尽管其他人还一无所知。但一旦它来了，哦，他们会知道的。

“不，”他说“不是的。”

Loki警告地看了他一眼，掩藏不住他脸上的不悦。他们之前谈过，在责任和义务的问题上吵了最后一架。

但Thor不在意。他已经受够了在意这些事。

因为这已成为事实：Odin不能把Loki给Thor，Loki从不是他能够赠与的。

他是属于Thor的。彻底的，完全的，现在是，永远是—— _ _我的__ 。


End file.
